


Nicky

by LuckyWantsToKnow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Praise and adoration, Sorry but I like "Nicky", That scene though, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyWantsToKnow/pseuds/LuckyWantsToKnow
Summary: Nicole is really sorry but still wants her baby to call her Nicky. “Jolene” inspired.





	Nicky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to get some crap for this...what is it? A ficlet? A short fiction? Eh, it won't take you long to read.
> 
> Whatever, apparently lots of people don't like it when Nicole gets called Nicky or Nikki, as that bitch Jolene said (spelled?) it. But my own personal Jolene just LOVES Nicky and I must have been unconscious when she took over my keyboard and wrote this. Special thanks to @bootsncatz for being #teamnicky, and to @comelayinmybed for still talking to me even though you're #notteamnicky  
> You can flip me off on Twitter @LuckyWantsTo

Nicole raises her head from between Waverly’s thighs, just long enough to catch a glimpse of parted lips, eyes squeezed shut and that gorgeous hair spread out across the rug, just fucking everywhere.

They’d sat on the floor and Nicole had held Waverly in her lap, whispering praise, listening to her exclamations and laughter as she opened each of Nicole’s cards. Waverly had admired the balloons, commenting on how difficult it must have been to find sorry-themed and unicorn balloons in Purgatory. Half of Nicole’s attention had been on Waverly’s words but she couldn’t help herself. The light hit Waverly’s skin just right and softened along the length of her thigh, and Nicole’s gaze travelled up to find a hint of ass on display, until it disappeared into Waverly’s short sleep shorts and her imagination took over.

Nicole was sorry, yes, _so very sorry_ about the words she had said and her body language that had said even more. She was sorry for falling into the trap set by that demon _bitch_ Jolene and letting her baser instincts take over; the impulsiveness she’d worked so hard to tame coming out to play. It was no wonder she’d literally ended up in the closet, she thought uncomfortably; the entire experience was a trip backwards along the continuum of her personal development.

And yet, Waverly forgave her, and needed her, and obviously wanted her if the lap-sitting and tiny pajamas were any indication. And so they’d talked for a bit, but mostly held each other and kissed and touched. And then Waverly took Nicole’s hand from where it rested high on her thigh, and moved their entwined fingers down to her ass, and Nicole found her breathing grow shorter and her kisses grow more deliberate. She’d raised up her own leg to pull Waverly closer into her own body and Waverly’s hand travelled to her face and cupped her jaw, pulling Nicole deeper into the kiss. 

But they were both still a combination of exhausted from the emotion of the days past, yet still high from all the sugar they’d involuntarily consumed. There remained a vestige of the nagging hurt they’d both felt; like they’d been left out of a secret, and they needed to remember each other and forget everything else. And so it wasn’t long before Nicole kissed Waverly down onto her back, hovering over her mouth, lifting off the shirt of her pajamas to allow access to the skin of her stomach and the waistband of her shorts, which Waverly had wasted no time slipping out of. Nicole had licked her way down Waverly’s stomach, down into salty heat, quick flicks of her tongue opening Waverly to her as she pushed her nose hard into Waverly’s clit.

Now, Nicole looks up at Waverly, the way her head lolls to the side and her hands clutch at the fluffy white rug. She smirks a little as she wipes her chin up Waverly’s thigh, and Waverly’s eyes open to catch hers.

“Nicole…” Waverly starts, and Nicole freezes, interrupting her, “Call me Nicky.”

“Nicky, Nicole, babydoll...whatever the fuck you want to be called, just please baby, don’t stop,” Waverly answers her breathlessly. Nicole leans in with one finger, stroking through wet curves and sinking in deep as Waverly gasps with pleasure, but she continues her thought, “ _She_ called me Nicky...she took that from us and used it against me.” Nicole adds a finger and, stroking, says, “Nicky is what you called me the first time we made love, and when I hear you say that name, baby it makes me so wet, and it’s all ours...just ours.”  

Nicole leans over Waverly, resting her hand alongside Waverly’s face to balance her weight, her knees bracketing Waverly’s thigh, that transcendent thigh that started everything today. “Look at me baby,” Nicole asks, and Waverly complies, catching Nicole’s gaze. Her eyes are hazy with pleasure and they roll heavenward as Nicole adds a third finger and brings her thumb in to play with Waverly’s clit. Nicole thrusts deeply into Waverly, “You’re all I need, baby,” Nicole promises, “the only luscious, hot-as-hell baby that I need,” and, punctuating her words with a swipe of her thumb, she drops her mouth to take in Waverly’s breast. One of Waverly’s hands scrabbles up her arm to clutch her bicep, while the other hand buries itself in the hair at the back of NIcole’s neck.

As Nicole’s tongue wraps around Waverly’s nipple, and her fingers sink deep, she feels Waverly tighten around her and her name floats in a hot exhalation from Waverly’s perfect lips like a healing prayer, “Nicky.”


End file.
